Terminus
by jwulees
Summary: Entre deux arrêts, entre deux sièges, l'amour et la passion peuvent devenir suffocante. Il suffit alors de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, de s'en remettre à l'amour de notre vie. OS HPSS


**Disclaimer** : Saviez-vous que JKR n'a pas accepté de me donner ses personnages? C'est ignoble, je le sais! Alors je dois vous mentionner, sous peine de représailles qu'ils lui appartiennent!

**Avertissement** : Bon..en plus d'être un OS, ceci sera certainement un PWP, de même qu'un slash! Ne prenez pas la peine de continuer si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que l'amour n'a pas de sexe!

**Terminus**

Un an de mariage n'avait pas diminué l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mon époux, le temps n'était pas venu dissoudre mes sentiments, n'était venu éteindre la passion, balayer l'amour, dissiper le rêve. Je brûlais toujours d'amour, je brûlais toujours pour celui qui avait pris ma main, l'avait garnie, m'avait promis un avenir enflammé.

Je me souviens très bien de mon mariage, de la demande surtout. Il était venu me rejoindre sur la place publique, alors que les médias me bombardaient. Il avait amplifié sa voix et contre toute attente, il s'était écrié :

- Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Bien qu'aux yeux de tous, la demande semblait emplie de méprise, je savais qu'il en était tout autre. D'ailleurs comment auraient-il pu savoir que je l'aimais, éperdument même? Tout ce qu'il avait pu montrer pendant la guerre avait seulement été orné de haine et de mépris, de dégoût et d'indifférence. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il en était tout autre. Dans le silence divisé par les deux camps, dans un silence imposé par cette guerre qui mettait hommes, femmes et enfants en alerte, notre amour avait pris vie. Subtilement j'en conviens.

Et c'est beaucoup moins subtilement que je répondis :

- Bien sûr, je le veux.

Nous avons alors affronté, faisant front commun, une autre guerre, celle de l'incompréhension. Heureusement, en tant que Sauveur du monde, bien que je déteste le titre, j'ai eu l'appui de la population.

Alors nous voici donc, en route, inconnu, se dirigeant vers l'auberge que Severus a choisi pour célébrer cette première année de vie commune. Bien que chaque journée passée à ses côtés et que chaque nuit passée dans ses bras soit le plus beau des cadeaux, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir poindre l'excitation d'une telle aventure. Et c'est ainsi, avec 3 heures de route devant nous que je m'endormis, collé contre lui, alors que l'autobus roulait paisiblement.

**POV Severus**

Je le regardais dormir tout contre moi, lui si pur, moi…en fait moi. Il m'avait choisi, il m'avait aimé, tel que j'étais, tel que j'avais été. On dit souvent qu'entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas, un si petit pas, je venais de comprendre pourquoi. Je n'avais jamais aimé, jusqu'à ce que je m'avoue que son doux regard, ses soupirs, ses gestes, son nez, sa bouche, finalement tout ce qui venait de lui m'était essentiel, et même vital. Je lui frottai distraitement les cheveux en appréciant finalement ma vie. J'avais vaincu mes démons, mon passé, j'étais maintenant bien plus qu'un homme libre, j'étais amoureux.

L'autobus roulait toujours alors qu'il s'étirait. Il avait à peine dormi trente minutes, trente minutes d'éden pour moi où je l'avais admiré silencieusement, où je ne m'étais jamais lassé de m'abreuver de sa beauté, de sa fraîcheur, de sa bonté. Il était certainement le miracle de ma vie.

Je lançai sans aucun bruit un sort de silence et d'invisibilité sur nous deux, ils allaient bientôt être indispensables.

Je l'embrassai doucement alors qu'il s'éveillait, capturant ses lèvres pour une ivresse de passion. Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures, simplement l'embrasser, sans arrière pensée, ses lèvres ont la capacité de tout faire oublier, de se noyer dans l'amour. C'est certainement un des plus belles sensations du monde. Une des plus belles.

Nos baisers s'intensifiaient au rythme qu'il se réveillait, qu'il retrouvait ses sens, que la passion nous consumait. L'autobus était presque vide. Deux vieilles dames avaient pris les sièges avant, discutant de temps et de politique avec le chauffeur qui par politesse les écoutait d'une oreille distraite et il y avait aussi quelques couples épars, des célibataires et un enfant. Nous avions le dernier siège, celui qui se situe près de la salle d'eau.

Alors que ses joues rougissaient, je souris diaboliquement, en touchant par dessus le pantalon léger, son sexe encore inerte. Il sursauta légèrement et je continuai mes gestes assurés, alors que le l'aidai à monter par-dessus moi et que ses joues se coloraient davantage. Il me faisait face et nos baisers avaient cessé alors qu'il me regardait intensément partagé entre le besoin de me voir continuer et celui de me voir arrêter.

Je n'arrêtai toutefois pas, accélérant même le rythme, reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Je baissai également son pantalon, ce vêtement devenu superflu. Je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup plus de temps pour retirer son chandail. Alors que ma main s'amusait à l'étourdir, à le porter à deux doigts de l'extase, je promenais mes lèvres sur son torse, mordillant, léchant, suçant ses auréoles. Mon mari était sublime, un peu plus et une troisième auréole lui poussait, au-dessus de la tête cette fois-ci.

D'une main toujours sûre, alors que lui était pratiquement paralysé, je cherchai son anus si chaud. Il sursauta encore lorsque j'y poussai un doigt. Je le sentis se tortiller faiblement, mais je le retenais solidement.

- Sev-erus, fit-il entre deux soupirs, ce n'est pas prudent.

- Oui ce l'est, Harry lui murmurais-je à mon tour. Me fais-tu confiance?

Cette seule phrase eut l'effet escompté. Mon amour se détendit ouvrit à son tour mon pantalon et décida après brève réflexion de le faire disparaître simplement.

- Je te fais confiance, avec ma vie, avec mon coeur, Seeeee-verus.

Je souris encore, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres. Je poussai un second doigt, sachant qu'il appréciait ces moments où je le préparais où je m'occupais intimement de son bien-être. J'introduis un dernier doigt, ce qui était bien inutile, il était prêt depuis longtemps.

Il s'était parfaitement occupé de mon érection, s'assurant à quelques occasions que personne n'avait été alerté. Ses joues étaient encore rouges et je dois admettre que j'appréciais cette couleur, que j'aimais cette réserve, cette gêne. J'aimais le faire braver l'interdit alors qu'il ne savaitt pas que jamais personne ne pourrait savoir ce qui se passait. Je le relevai quelques peu, prenant mon membre rigide de ses mains pour le déposer à l'entrée de son anneau de chair, regardant ses yeux se dilater et sa bouche s'entrouvrir. J'entrai lentement alors qu'il aurait sans doute voulu soupirer d'aise, s'il n'avait pas eu cette peur d'être découvert. Il risqua un dernier regard vers l'avant de l'autobus, ne comprenant certainement pas encore ce qui se passait.

J'entrai et sortit de lui, rapidement, passionnément, comme il aimait, faisait résonner nos ébats sur les parois du silence, de silence que j'avais créé. Harry comprit alors que je nous avais soustrait au silence, il comprit que personne ne pouvait nous entendre, ignorait toutefois que nous profitions d'une invisibilité.

J'en étais là à aller venir dans un rythme endiablé en lui, il en était là à haleter, à m'embrasser fougueusement lorsqu'une jeune femme se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau. Il tenta de se libérer, malgré la faiblesse de ses gestes, mais je le retint et pire encore j'accélérai le rythme.

Il regarda la femme, alors qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il la vit entrer dans la salle d'eau et il saisit alors que nous étions aussi imbécile. Il arqua alors les hanches s'offrant davantage.

Je l'embrassais, je devenais fou de son odeur, de son corps, de son cœur, de tout ce qui émanait de lui. Il était mon ivresse, il était bien plus que ma propre vie.

Je le sentis se tendre et hurler mon nom alors que la femme sortait de la salle d'eau. Il répandit sa semence sur mon torse, criant encore pour de longue minute, alors que cette dame marchait lentement vers sa place. Son souffle court, son rythme cardiaque accéléré et ses joues encore rouges me firent perdre raison et je le suivis quelques minutes plus tard vers une jouissance comme j'aimais les avoir. Puissante, éreintante, merveilleuse, parfaite.

Alors que nos deux cœurs collés se calmaient lentement, je passai ma main furtivement dans ses cheveux et je l'embrassai longuement.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, alors que je le tenais toujours.

–Fin-

: Note : Snapeslove a utilisé cette phrase dans un montage qu'elle a fait, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit clin d'œil.


End file.
